


Day 2: Devil

by Blueotterkitty



Series: Drabbletober 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, I would say crack but this is overwatch so..., this one is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueotterkitty/pseuds/Blueotterkitty
Summary: Overwatch goes trick-or-treating, while Pharah only wants to visit one person's door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Drabbletober 2016 challenge. The moment I saw the word I knew what I would write :3

Pharah knocked three times on Angela’s door and waited. 

Down the hall, Tracer was ding dong ditching all the senior Overwatch members, tapping frantically on each door before blinking away to the next one, a maniacal grin on her face. Zenyatta was arguing with McCree about the apples he was handing out instead of candy, while Hanzo lurked just around the corner watching for the perfect time to shoot the apple Zenyatta had placed in McCree’s cowboy hat. Meanwhile, Hana and Lucio, in cat and frog bodysuits respectively, were chasing 76 around with cat ears, a sharpie and squeals of delight. 

Angela opened the door.

“Trick or -” Pharah cut herself off, blood rushing to warm her face beneath the kohl makeup. 

“Do you like my new costume?” Angela asked, pulling down at the red skirt of her devil outfit. 

“Yes…”


End file.
